


The Thief's Journal

by EveWillows33112



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Be prepared for lots of edits, Bryn being a sap in love, Diary/Journal, Dragonborn mentioned, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mercer is a nice dude, Non graphic smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Not sure how long all of this is going to be yet, Romance, Saph and Arryn are bros, Slow Burn, You know until he's not, character injury, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: In what used to be the home base of the notorious thief's guild before it's ultimate disbandment laid a journal from years ago. These are just some of the entries that were legible after years of never being seen. We see the life of Brynjolf and how he fell in love with the newest member of the guild.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's six am, I'm not tired and binge playing Skyrim...again on my switch. I just started up the thieves guild arc and I forgot how much I fucking loved Bryn and Maul. This just kinda popped into my head. Kudos and comments go a long way! Please enjoy!  
> -Evie

Entry 1  
A new whelp showed up today, he's really small, but his hands are dainty. Could be good for lockpicking and picking pockets but is he Thieves Guild material? I couldn't say. I don't know much about him except what Mercer told me.  
His name is Arryn. He's nineteen. He has mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's an orphan. I must know more about him. Perhaps I should take him on a little job with Vex next week...show him how real thieves do it. 

Entry 2  
Talos' fucking ass! That whelp! He stole my job, he stole my cut, and damaged my pride! Vex is pissed too. This little shit just walks right into the blue palace and charms his way into Torryg's good graces. He took the axe right from under his nose and waltzed off without a care! He was wearing a disguise, but he completely ignored all instruction! He's a menace to the guild and needs to be brought to heel.  
I have spoken to Mercer about it, the entire guild agrees with me about it after they heard about the job. Sapphire being the exception it seems. I had to stop Dirge from pummeling the whelp into the ground. Mercer however just laughed...LAUGHED. He gave the little shit a pat on the back, told him good work, and went on his merry way as if nothing fucking happened. I'm going to show this little whelp who's boss. A little solo mission where he won't be able to charm his way through it.  
That'll set him straight. It has too. 

Entry 3  
I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I nearly sent the lad to an early grave. I sent him to Maven's house to steal a necklace. Maven of course agreed, but what I didn't know was that she set up even more security than normal in order to truly test him. Namely, her right-hand man Maul, and her left-hand man Arkemis.  
Maul beat the shit out of the boy, nearly to death. Arkemis had to step in to stop it. Fortunately, the lad got away without the target but he was able to get back to the Flagon before he passed out.  
I have to make this right. But how?

Entry 4  
He's been sleeping for three days. Sapphire is playing nurse the entire time, she was probably the only one who didn't mind the whelp. Apparently, they bonded before this mission. He was asking her for pointers. Turns out he's just a scared little kid who thinks he has a lot to prove.  
I can't believe I fucked up this bad. He's just a kid! I got jealous over a kid! I don't know if I'll be able to face him again. I just hope he wakes up soon. I have to cut this entry short, Mercer just came back from his job. He heard about what happened. 

Entry 5  
He's awake today. He still looks like he just walked out of Oblivion but he's okay. He only talks to Sapphire though. Always whispering in her ear. He's afraid. He winces whenever anyone gets too close, or whimpers when Sapphire gets too far. He follows her around like a pup. She doesn't seem to mind, always offering a soft smile or a pat to his head.  
Mercer chewed me a new one last time. I was responsible for the guild while he was gone, and I nearly got someone killed. He's not even looking at me, and I can only get jobs from Vex or Dirge.  
I'm going to try to make it up to the lad. Try. Sapphire is going on a mission tomorrow. Maybe I can find out what the lad likes. 

Entry 6  
He loves sweets. I "found" some taffy and he got the biggest smile on his face when I gave him a bag of it. It was adorable. Those eyes, those bright blue gems just glittered in joy. He even offered to share it with me. We sat in the Cistern eating taffy. He was quiet but the joy in which he ate that candy seemed to make my heart a little lighter. It wasn't until the bag laid empty between us that he spoke. That quiet little voice of his, like little bells.  
He apologized for the first job. He. Apologized. To. Me. I was just flabbergasted. He doesn't know I set him up. I didn't know what to say, instead, I just stayed quiet looking at him like he was crazy. I snapped out of it when he called my name and although it sickened me, I had to say I forgave him. Even though he wasn't the one needing it. I don't know if I can tell him. No. Not yet. I'll just enjoy the fact that he's talking to me now. 

Entry 7  
The pup is really coming into his own. He took another solo job today in Riften. The Jarl had one of those odd jewels, and he stole it even though it wasn't worth much as far as a cut he's trying. He went out again to steal a few things from the stalls to add to our collection in the vaults. He's good, still skitish, but he's good. Takes pride in his work, always comes home with a smile on his face that seems to be contagious. The rest of the guild can't help but smile at him. Still doesn't talk much though. We'll have to fix that. 

Entry 8  
(Pictured is a sketch of a statue of Dibella with an inscription "Pup's first heist")

Entry 9  
Maul and Ark came by my stand today asking after the pup. They've been away for a while on a "secret assignment". I know better than that though. They've been bedding each other for nearly three years under Maven's nose. Not smart, but they love each other. They got married in secret a few weeks ago and have been off on their honeymoon.  
Arkemis was thrilled to hear about the pup's success and Maul even offered his own apologies for "getting out of hand" on him. I told them I'd pass it on. The pup's been gone with Sapphire for a few days on a team job. Something about a special request from Maven. I don't know the details but I've never been more anxious for them to get back.  
Why do I feel like this?

Entry 10  
(A sketch of Maul and Ark sitting in the tavern smiling at each other. The inscription says "Lovebirds)


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 11

The pup is really moving up in the ranks. He's been going out on solo missions further and further from Riften. He just came back from Winterhold today. He looked exhausted, but he still had that smile on his face. It was a simple numbers mission. Easy really, but the journey is hard and it doesn't feel quite as satisfying when you don't come home with anything to contribute. In the long run, though it'll do some good. 

I still worry about him though. There are so many dangers on the road and the pup is so tiny. He barely reaches my collarbone, and he's skinny. Sure those are useful traits in the field but he really doesn't know how to properly defend himself in close range combat. If a bandit wanted him dead...no I won't think about it. He's home now. Safe. Maybe after he takes a nap I'll ask him to share some taffy with me again. We've been so busy these last weeks we haven't had time to talk. 

Entry 12

I have no idea what's wrong with me lately. I nearly botched a job today because I was distracted by my thoughts. I don't know why, but I can't get Arryn out of my damn head. He wasn't even with me this time. I haven't seen him in days since I left Riften to come to Whiterun, but he still haunts me. 

My chest aches when I think about him. That innocent smile on his young face. I heard him laugh when we were sharing a bag of taffy last time. He LAUGHED at my joke. It was a delicate sound like everything about him seemed to be. When I think about him, it drives me crazy in a good way. 

I need to talk to Maul about this...I can't trust those wagging tongues in the Guild. Gods above I think I'm losing my mind. 

Entry 13

Maul laughed at me when I came home and poured my guts out in Bee and Barb. He laughed at me and told me and I quote: "That's exactly how I feel anytime I'm far away from Ark. It means you miss whoever you're thinking about." 

All this time...every pain I've felt when Arryn is away or I'm away on jobs is because I miss him? It seems preposterous. I'm not even that close with the pup. How can I miss someone when I barely know them from a hole in the wall. The only person in the guild that could possibly have that excuse is Sapphire. When they're both home they're joined at the hip. 

So why am I feeling this?! What is my excuse?! I need time to think. I need to get away from the guild for a little while, go away for a few weeks to clear my head. That might help. 

Entry 14  
(A sketch of the Blue Palace with the inscription "Back at the Beginning")

Entry 15  
(A sketch of a cave with an inscription "Thieves Den? Please.")

Entry 16  
(Blue mountain flowers pressed into the page with the inscription "Reminds me of his eyes.")

Entry 17

It's been nearly two months since I've been home. I'm in Ivarstead for the night before making the last leg of my journey. I ran into little Vex and Dirge on the way here. They were heading to Falkreath for a job. I asked them how things were at home and they told me some interesting things. 

The pup has been doing great since I left. He and Sapphire have brought in a countless amount for the guild. They noted however he always seemed a little down nowadays. Doesn't really smile much, or speak up anymore. I had been working with him on that, just a little. 

Arkemis has disappeared and they're out trying to find him. I offered my assistance in the matter but they said they had it under control. They have a lead. I can't imagine what's going on with Maul. 

I also learned we lost a few of the other members of the guild because they got too careless. They were liabilities to be sure, but no one deserves to really die in the field. We're not the dark brotherhood. We don't do that kind of shit.

Vex told me that home wasn't really home without me around and that the guild missed me. I had to laugh a little, but I still promised them I'd be home when they get there. That earned me just the smallest smile from Vex and a hard slap on the back from Dirge. 

I'm going home. 

Entry 18

Maul isn't doing good. I went to see him at his house right when I got home to check on him. Maven was already there, and for the first time ever I saw a softer side of her. As it turned out she knew about them for years. The doe eyes, the "secret assignments", the fact that Ark wasn't at his house ever. She knew. 

I feel kind of bad for having the idea of Maven "taking care of" Arkemis because she found out about their romance, but could anyone blame the thought. Now we have to figure out what happened to Ark. I told Maul I'd keep my ear to the ground and when I got Vex and Dirge's report about it he'd be the first to know. In the meantime, it looks like he's in good hands with Maven. I only wish there was more I could do.

When I went home to the den I was greeted by a very happy Arryn. He pretty much jumped on me, wrapped his arms and legs around me and buried his face into my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him holding him up and looked over his shoulder at Sapphire who just smiled and shook her head fondly rubbing his back.   
"He missed you," she said. 

The pup had pulled away and he just smiled up at me with those beautiful lips and sparkling blue eyes. Oh, Gods...the saying was right. Absence makes the heart grown fonder. I was blushing. I know I was, and my heart was pounding in my chest. I can't believe it I have a damn crush on the pup.

Entry 19

Arkemis is dead. I had to break the news to Maul and the wail that left his throat was earth-shattering and could be heard through Riften. Still, don't know how it happened, but Maven is furious. She contacted the dark brotherhood to find out, and take revenge for her. It's a small bit of justice, but for Maul to lose his husband...he told me, "It feels like my heart's been ripped out of my chest and ripped in half before being put back in and my soul feels empty...I wish I had done so much more with him..."

He then went on to tell me "If you love someone Bryn...tell them every damn day, hold them tight at night, treat them like one of the many treasures your guild covets because one day they'll be gone. And you're left a hollow husk."

I had gone home that night after getting the man drunk enough to sleep and put him in his bed. I left behind a book of sketches of them over the years, detailing their whole relationship. 

Arryn was still awake when I got to the Flaggon, even after everyone went to bed. He had a couple of bottles of ales in front of him and he offered me to sit.   
I cried on his shoulder for a long time. He spoke to me in that gentle voice and pet my hair. He hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but hug him back just as tight. It felt...nice. Natural. He fit in my arms so perfectly. 

We ended up staying up all night and talking, and I now know so much more about him than I ever thought I would. 

Entry 20

His name is Arryn. He's nineteen. He was born in the summer in Dawnstar. His father and mother died when he was young and he was raised as the Jarl's ward. He's got long mousey brown hair that gets into his face when it's not pulled back and bright blue eyes like the sky. He stands as high as my chest and he hates it that he can't reach many high places. He always had a penchant for lockpicking and pickpocketing. He's a master with a dagger. He loves exploring dungeons and has a sweet tooth. His favorite color is green. He hates mudcrab and Black-Briar Mead, (don't tell Maven). His one dream is to find someone who loves him and run away to Falkreath where he built a house, after helping the Jarl. Lake View Manor, it's called. 

He always wanted to join the Companions, but they said he was too small to be a true warrior. He's done the pilgrimage to High Hrothgar twice and met the Grey Beards. He's afraid of spiders, mages, and large bodies of water. He can't swim. He holds the title of Thane in Whiterun, Falkreath, and Dawnstar but never uses it. He's best friends with his housecarl in Falkreath who looks after things for him while he's gone. He's a virgin, and a bit embarrassed by it. And he prefers to have his nose stuck in a book rather talk to others, but there are exceptions to that.

He's wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 21

Arkemis' funeral was today. Vex and Dirge were able to recover his body so there was something to bury. There was a good gathering with the Guild, the Black-Briars, the Jarl and her family, and Maul. There were a few others there who knew Ark well enough to be there. 

Maul kept a brave face the entire time, but I could still see the agony he was in. He had approached me before the funeral to thank me for the sketches. It was small comfort to have the memories and to always have Ark's face to look at. He even got a chuckle from the inscriptions had a wrote. I'm glad it was a help. 

Arryn held onto my arm the entire time, tears slipping down his face. He and Ark had become fast friends, he was still too afraid of Maul after what happened months ago but he gave him a hug and a pat on the arm before returning to my side. 

Before going home I had asked Maven if she knew anything yet about what happened. She looked tired, but she did. Ark was killed by thugs hired by someone in Riften. Still trying to figure out who staged the hit. Whoever it was they were clever enough to have called the thugs rather than the Dark Brotherhood. 

I think it's time for some snooping. 

Entry 22

I can't take it anymore! The pup is driving me crazy! He haunts my thoughts, my dreams, I can't get through a day without thinking about that damn smile! I have to do something...I just...I don't know what yet. I'm at a loss. Normally I'd ask Maul, but he's still in mourning and I won't bother him with this.  
Maybe I'll distract myself with doing a little more work on finding who put the hit out on Ark. Yeah...that might help.

Entry 23

The man who put the hit out on Ark was a guard. Apparently, he was turned down, multiple times by Ark after feeling like he was owed something for helping him. I told Maven and she managed to get sanction from the Jarl and sent Maul after him. I don't even want to know what he did to that man. All I care to know is that Maul went to the main gate to talk to the guard, and when he came back his knuckles had open cuts and he was covered in blood. I stupidly asked if he was okay, he just looked at me and then continued walking. 

There was no funeral for the guard. 

Entry 24

Arryn and Vex got into it today. Bad. It took four people to pull them apart but neither one would tell us why they were fighting. All the pup said was that she "insulted his loyalties." 

Mercer grounded them both. No jobs, no coin. I had pulled Arryn away to tend to the few cuts he got from Vex while Dirge tended to her in the Flaggon. I've never seen Arryn angry before, actually...I don't think anyone has. He had this dark look in his eyes while I cleaned his cuts. It took a long time for him to relax, but when he did he looked...sad? Again I asked him why he and Vex were fighting and he just looked at me and said: "She thinks I'm a spy sent by Maven. I don't talk to anyone and I just cozy up to Mercer, Sapphire, and you. She thinks I'm trying to sneak my way into someone's bed to get deeper guild secrets, but that's not true...you know that right?"

That thought never crossed my mind that he could be a spy and how anyone could think that is stupid. But I know Vex. She's suspicious of every oddity that comes our way. It's what makes her a good thief and a good teammate, but we can't be turning on each other like that. 

I hugged him and he started crying on my shoulder. It was quiet, barely there whimpers, but I could feel the tears on my neck. I sat there with him rubbing his back whispering in his ear. I hadn't realized I had my lips pressed to his head until he pulled away. 

I wiped away his tears and tried to put a smile on my face for him. He smiled back and Gods how I wanted to kiss him right then and there. I almost did if it wasn't for Sapphire running into the room to check on him. I took my leave when she took him into her hands to look at his face. I could still feel his eyes on my back when I left to the Flaggon. I needed to have words with Vex about trust. 

Entry 25

I'm in love. Maul told me that, point blank when I saw him for the first time in a few weeks. He looked better than he had since Ark disappeared, finally came to terms with the emptiness. Though he admitted he'd never love anyone again like that. Couldn't risk the same heartbreak again. 

But he was honest with me, I had told him everything that had happened between me and the pup. I told him about almost kissing him before we were interrupted. What it felt like when I was around him now and how different it had felt compared to when we first met. 

He laughed and told me that's what love feels like. Like butterflies in your stomach or a clenching sensation when they're too far away or hurting, the feeling of hopelessness when they're crying. It was all relevant. 

I asked him what I could do and he shrugged. "Have a meal with him, you've got the talking down and obviously he thinks highly of you. Have a meal with just the two of you to test the waters." 

I had something to think about at least. 

Entry 26

I made a plan to have a picnic in a field not too far away from Riften. An open area to look at the stars and share a bottle of wine and a meal. When I invited Arryn I stumbled over my words so much he laughed and put his finger over my lips. He just nodded and took my hand pulling me away from the Cistern and then let me take lead. 

I don't know why I was nervous, I was trembling like crazy and I didn't know what to say other than to compliment the weather. I got another laugh out of him. It took a long time for me to relax enough and lay back to look at the stars. Arryn laid next to me, shoulder to shoulder, his small hands were playing with my fingers while we just gazed at the heavens. No words really needed to be spoken. 

I don't know how long we were out there for, hours, maybe. But at one point when I looked at him he was looking at me with those eyes. I got lost in them for a long time. I don't know if it was the proximity in which were laying or the wine from earlier but I took my chance and pressed my lips to his. 

They were soft, warm, his breath had caught in his throat at first but he relaxed soon enough. He responded so well to it, and our mouths soon finding a perfect rhythm with each other. It was perfect. It was just me, him, and the stars out there. I didn't want the night to end. 

Entry 27

(A sketch of Arryn looking up at the sky, with the inscription "Stargazer." Below is a list of things for the picnic that had been crossed out: Taffy, Fruit, Wine, Blanket, Blue Mountain Flowers)

Entry 28

It's been weeks since our kiss, and we've barely seen each other. Mercer has been sending everyone on separate assignments all over Skyrim. When we can see each other, it's usually quick kisses in darkened corners, never going beyond chaste. Or our hands bumping against each other briefly under the table at the tavern when we're home between missions. 

I would be the first to admit that I'm feeling lonely without him. It's an odd feeling. Cold. Empty. Like something missing in your day. I haven't been completely able to tell him how I feel but something tells me he knows. I just want the day to come when I finally get the courage to actually tell him.

Entry 29

King Torryg is dead. Killed by Ulfric Stormcloak. Arryn is out on a job in Helgen. Skyrim is in chaos. I hope he's safe. All members of the guild have been called back home to regroup. We're in deep shit now.

Entry 30

Helgen has been destroyed by a dragon. Arryn still hasn't come home yet. I asked Mercer if I could go look for him and he just looked at me sadly. He handed me a piece of paper with a report written by one of our scouts. 

M, 

We looked for your man and couldn't find his body. It's possible he may be like some of the other poor bastards that were burned alive and we just can't recognize him. We did find a necklace though with the Guild symbol on it near a body. If it was his, then you already know what happened. 

I'm sorry.

My knees felt weak, and I looked at Mercer who still had that same sad look on his face. He quietly handed me a necklace with the symbol on it. I ran my fingers over it brushing away some of the soot and dirt from it. 

I fell to my knees clutching on to it. Mercer had knelt next to me wrapping his arms around me while I shivered and shook. The pup was gone...I couldn't believe it...just like that. I understand now what Maul had felt when he lost Ark. A piece of you dies when you lose the one you love only...I never told him I loved him. 

I never told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm a roll and haven't really stopped except to take my smoke breaks! Please let me know if you want any stand alones with any of the pairings that have been shown so far! I'll take any prompts or head cannons!

Entry 31

The Guild feels empty now. No one ever realized how much losing the pup would hurt them. Sapphire is grieving deeply, she hasn't stopped working jobs and her anger is showing when she deals with people. 

The guild has lost it's touch. The coffers are low, close to empty. Devlin says it's a curse. Honestly I just think it's because everyone is too upset to really give a flying fuck. Maul has been a great support for me, and Maven hasn't been giving the guild a hard time recently. But it's obvious that might change if we continue to lose our footing around here. We used to be feared and respected now...

I don't know how much longer we can go like this before we have no choice but to disband. 

Entry 32

Mercer has been acting odd. He's angrier than normal. He's putting the bullwhip on a lot of us for larger targets. Even hired a few new whelps, they don't last long. Usually killed by the guards. We're tired. Our numbers thin.   
The Thieves Guild is dying. 

Entry 33

Vex tried to take the Goldenglow job all by herself today. She had to make a very quick exit and came back spitting venom and obsinities. Maven has been cracking down on us too. She's getting meaner too, but I think that has more to do with Sibbi than anything. All of her children are entitled shits. Everyone is getting angrier it seems. Riften is becoming divided and the guild is becoming a joke. 

Delvin and I had a talk about that today. Everything started happening when Helgen got destroyed and the pup died. Delvin still thinks it's a curse. We lost the soft heart of our group to the beasts. With that, we lost the very heart of the guild. I don't really believe in that nonsense, but it makes sense. 

I just miss the pup, and I carry so many regrets. 

Entry 34

Little stargazer eyes full of light,  
with a smile that brightens up the night.  
How you ended up in such darkness confounds me,  
but you had a talent that everyone could see.   
Your heart was bright, beautiful, and kind,  
I could never get you out of my mind.   
I fell in love at first sight,   
and memories of our kiss that one night.  
I wish I wasn't a coward.  
I wish I could tell you my heart.  
All I have left are memories of you,   
your eyes,  
your smile,  
your laugh.  
I died with you that day,   
and I still had so much to say,  
Sleep well in Soverngard little stargazer,  
I'll join you one day.

Entry 35

(A sketch of Arryn smiling. "We miss you.")

Entry 36

A stranger came into town today, Maul had him cornered for but a moment. It looked like a woodelf in leathers and two daggers at his hips and a bow and quiver at his back. When they were done I kept my eye on him while he talked to Sapphire who was harrassing poor Shadr. Honestly, she's just taking out her anger on anyone that crossed her.   
He spoke to Shadr and then chased Sapphire to the Bee and Barb. I quickly followed, if only to keep Sapphire from killing anyone. I stood against the wall just watching them. Sapphire and the elf spoke for a few moments and a coin pouch passed into Sapphire's hand. 

"Fine...tell Shadr his debt is paid in full." She said bitterly. 

"Thank you..." the elf said. He looked at her for a moment then his eyes dropped on me. They widened a little, and it confused me a little but before I could ask he was gone. I would wait until he came back...I had questions. 

Entry 37

The elf's name is Loric. He's the dragonborn. I didn't believe it at first, until he took me outside Riften and away from the guards. He demonstrated what he called a thu'um, Fus Ro Dah. I believe it now. He looked at me and said he wanted to join the guild. After a quick once over I put him to the test. I had a bone to pick with Madessi and Brand Shei.   
He passed. I couldn't believe how smooth that went. So quiet. So careful. And quick. He might just be guild material after all. I still had questions, but it wasn't safe to talk about them on the surface they would have to wait until we were in the Flaggon.

We just needed a little more for him to prove himself to us. Just a little debt collecting. If he could do it, he'd be an official member of the guild. 

Entry 38

The lad is good. Very good. Reminds me a little of the pup when he first joined up, just doesn't smile as much or has that much of a warm personality. I brought him to meet Mercer today. 

What I didn't expect was Mercer sending him out right away...to Goldenglow. Maven must really want this job done...I wished the lad luck, gave him a few pointers. He wears the gear well...now lets see if he can bring us back from the brink. 

Entry 39

The lad did it! He got the Goldenglow job done, cleanly! I couldn't believe it. It looks like our luck has finally turned aroud. When he came back he looked at me and said we needed to talk. I asked what about, he just tugged me away and we met up with Sapphire in the cistern. 

Entry 40

Arryn is alive. Arryn is alive...ARRYN IS ALIVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 41

He's in Falkreath, at least that's where Loric left him. I'm reminded of the story he told me of his home, Lakeview Manor. Loric also said he'd been in Helgen the day of the attack, he and Arryn escaped together. Traveled together for a long time until Loric got a letter from the newest Jarl of Falkreath. 

I had asked him why Arryn never came with him on his way to Riften. Loric told me he never planned on coming to Riften, to begin with, he got turned around while heading towards Ivarstead. He went on to tell Arryn had contracted a virus on the way to Falkreath and stayed at the house until he was better. He was in the care of his Housecarl.   
I'm going there as soon as I am able, and I'm bringing the biggest bag of taffy I can steal. 

Entry 42

Mercer was not happy, we had an ugly fight that ended with my fist against his jaw. I left, I wasn't going to just sit back and wait when Arryn was just a short journey away. I gave Sapphire my word I wasn't coming home without him. She said she'd deal with Mercer, 'go get our pup back'. I got my horse and I left. I didn't plan on stopping until he was back in my arms. 

Entry 43

My heart sunk when I got to Helgen. I had been here so many times before, it was a shadow of what it once was. There were bandits scavaging on the very graves of the poor people that died there. I cleared out the few bandits that were left, before going on my way. Helgen would be hallowed ground. 

Entry 44  
(Sketch of a dilapidated tower in Helgen. "Stand Tall.")

Entry 45  
(Lavender pressed into the page and a sketch of a bear by the river)

Entry 46

Falkreath is an ancient hold, with a graveyard older than most of the buildings in Skyrim. The people are proud, loyal. But suspicious, and hard. They all stared carefully when I road through. I just kept my head down and my eyes straight ahead. It was only a short way to Lakeview. Less than an hour and I'll have him back in my arms. 

The manor was beautiful. A large hall, a tower and what looked like a greenhouse. When I dismounted I was met by a sword. I looked at the woman who just glared at me.   
It must be Rayya. I had to quickly introduce myself and that was enough to help her relax. She sheathed her weapon and brought me into a tight hug. She laughed heartily and nearly dragged me inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Stacks of books, crackling fire. Warm. Comforting. Home. It smelled like flowers and cinnamon.   
Rayya told me that he was in the library and pointed me in the direction. I went in and followed the ladder up to the top level. When I got to the top my heart just stopped and my breath caught in my throat. Arryn was sitting comfortably with a book in his hand, he was still pale, but he was alive!

All I could say was 'pup'. He looked up and the book fell from his hands. He was in my arms before I knew it and everything in the world got brighter. 

Entry 47

Our reunion was heated, but gentle. I had him right where I've always wanted him. Underneath me, grasping the furs under his hands. Legs wrapped around my hips, nails clawing at my back. The sounds that I was able to pull out of his lips set me on fire. 

The moans, the gasps, and cries of pleasure and my name on his lips. I had buried my face into his neck twining our fingers together. The feeling of finally being together with him so intimately nearly brought tears to my eyes. 

When we finally reached our release I whispered the three little words I've been dying to say to him. 

'I love you.' 

Entry 48  
(A sketch of Arryn sleeping. "My heart.")

Entry 49

We left a few days later, we still had work to do for the guild but we both agreed to visit the manor a few times a year. When we decide to retire that would be our home, but for now, we'll return to our lives in the shadows. 

After a series of rather, dark events, the wood elf Loric became our new guild master. Can't say I envy him any. I'm just happy that the guild is finally back on its feet and we're finally a complete family again. Mercer would be missed, but he was going down a dark path one that we just couldn't afford to follow him down. 

Sapphire was ecstatic to have the pup back. Her mood greatly improved, and the hug she gave him. Ha! For the first time in a long time, we were a family again. I honestly couldn't be happier. Our little family was complete. 

Final Entry  
(A sketch on Brynjolf and Arryn standing at the temple of Mara foreheads pressed together. "You're a sap Bryn, but you have your happy ending. Congratulations!" -S)


End file.
